1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer for testing and a test system.
2. Related Art
When testing a device under test, a probe card is provided between a test head and a wafer on which the device under test is arranged. Conventionally, when testing the probe card, an examination apparatus is used for testing the probe card, and this examination apparatus is different from the test apparatus used when testing the device under test, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-166893
Therefore, when testing the probe card, it has been necessary to move the probe card from the test apparatus of the device under test to the examination apparatus used for the probe card.